nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Morrokhi
Morrokhi Morrokhi (sometimes referred to as Morrokhism by English speakers) is the primary religion of the Orcs. Morrokhi is a polytheistic religion, although the primary God - The Great God Morrokh - is believed to be the most powerful and also the rightful ruler of all other Gods. Much like the Gods in Elvetan tradition, Morrokh is thought to have been a real Titan that lived during the Age of Titans, but his fate is unknown. There is no official symbol for Morrokhi, but a symbol often associated with it is the lightning bolt, as lightning is considered the primary weapon of Morrokh. Morrokhians believe that most other gods found in other religions are in fact real, but are lesser compared to the Great God Morrokh and should fall under his dominion. The traditional form of Morrokhi is known as Old Morrokhi, based on ancient oral tradition that was later codified in the 2nd century AD under Nesarian rule. Reformed Morrokhi is a reformed version of the faith that was codified in the 1st century BC, inspired by Elvetan tradition. Old Morrokhians generally consider Reformed Morrokhi a corruption of Morrokh's will and incompatible with their beliefs, but there is little hatred between the two. Morrokhi promotes bravery, meritocracy, self-confidence and self-improvement. It places great emphasis on the ability and power of the individual, but also loyalty and duty to the collective. Morrokhi does not view death as something necessarily wrong or evil, and as a result modern Morrokhians are split on the issue of abortion. Any form of self-harm, including recreational drugs, is considered immoral, but acts of bravery (such as risking your life to save another and fighting in honourable battle) greatly please Morrokh. Morrokhians believe in three realms, which are as follows: * Heaven is the eternal afterlife of those who lived an honourable and noble life, and who pleased Morrokh. * '''The Universe '''is the material world in which we live. It is possible for Morrokh to be here, but he rarely comes down from Heaven. * '''Hell '''is the eternal afterlife of those who angered Morrokh, where sinners suffer a degree of pain proportional to the severity of their sins. Cremation is considered the only way to put the dead to rest. Morrokhians believe that a corpse which has not been cremated cannot possibly enter either Heaven or Hell, which often created significant conflict between Morrokhians and Elvetans, as Morrokhians burned the bodies of both friend and foe slain on the battlefield, whilst Elvetans consider burning bodies to be sacrilege. Animals Morrokhi does not consider any animals to be sacred, although there are two distinctions of animal, the "noble" animals and the "lesser" animals. Morrokhians believe that when hunting and farming, lesser animals must always be preferred over noble animals, although the killing and consumption of noble animals is by no means prohibited. The noble animals are as follows: * All birds, especially the Rexada * Warg * Horse * Dog * Cat * Wild Boar (although pigs are not noble) * White Deer (although other species of deer are not noble) * Leviathan Old Morrokhi Primary Gods There are many different Gods in Old Morrokhian tradition, but these are the most important. * '''The Great God Morrokh: '''The mightiest of the mighty, father of the Orcs, master of all Gods and ruler of Heaven. "The Great God" is not part of Morrokh's name, but instead a title which he earned by establishing his supremacy over all other Gods. Not referring to Morrokh as "The Great God" is considered disrespectful. * '''Genek: '''God of war and anger. Genek is a subject of Morrokh and sworn to serve him eternally, and is Morrokh's second in command. While Morrokh always takes primacy, Genek is also venerated by soldiers. * '''Fazakog: '''Ruler of Hell, master of pain and death. Fazakog is a subject of Morrokh and sworn to serve him eternally. Fazakog is responsible for punishing those sent to Hell. * '''Assana: '''Mother of the Elfkin, initially a friend to Morrokh who Morrokh tried to pursue as a lover, but Assana favoured a mortal. When Morrokh struck down the mortal and made it appear an accident, Assana was not convinced, and she went mad with grief and hatred, betraying the gods by blessing the Elfkin with magic and telling them to spread devastation. Assana was imprisoned in Hell by Morrokh, where she continues to draw mortals into sin. Morrokh tried to kill her, but he only managed to destroy her physical body, and her spirit endures - just as powerful. Morals Old Morrokhi places more focus on the individual than Reformed Morrokhi, emphasising that while charity is a noble goal the most important thing is to work for the betterment of yourself and your own family. Old Morrokhi also promotes a policy of retribution rather than forgiveness, strongly advocating the idea of "an eye for an eye". The gods are not seen as necessarily all-powerful, but they are immensely powerful. Reformed Morrokhi Gods There is a much smaller pantheon in Reformed Morrokhi, probably inspired by the small Elvetan pantheon. * '''The Great God Morrokh: '''The mightiest of the mighty, father of the Orcs, master of all Gods and ruler of Heaven. "The Great God" is not part of Morrokh's name, but instead a title which he earned by establishing his supremacy over all other Gods. Not referring to Morrokh as "The Great God" is considered disrespectful. * '''Genek: '''God of war and anger. Genek is a willing servant of Morrokh and sworn to serve him eternally, and is Morrokh's second in command. While Morrokh always takes primacy, Genek is also venerated by soldiers. * '''Fazakog: '''Ruler of Hell, master of pain and death. Fazakog is a willing servant of Morrokh and sworn to serve him eternally. Fazakog is responsible for punishing those sent to Hell. * '''Rygga: '''Father of Humans and god of mankind, honesty and modesty, of the simple things in life. Rygga is a willing servant of Morrokh. Rygga serves a similar role in Old Morrokhi but is not as prominent and has less of a focus on modesty and simplicity, which is thought to be greatly influenced by the Elvetan deity Nemitus. In addition, Rygga was forcefully subdued by Morrokh in Old Morrokhian tradition but in Reformed Morrokhi he is a willing servant. The name Rygga is thought to be native Avamorian (or Avamoric) in origin. * '''Assana: '''Mother of the Elfkin, initially a friend to Morrokh who Morrokh tried to pursue as a lover, but Assana favoured a mortal. When the mortal died of old age and the other gods refused to revive him, she went mad with grief and hatred, betraying the gods by blessing the Elfkin with magic and telling them to spread devastation. Assana was imprisoned in Hell by Morrokh, where she continues to draw mortals into sin. Morrokh tried to kill her but still loves her and was unable to. Morals Reformed Morrokhi places more emphasis on charity, duty and selflessness than Old Morrokhi, and emphasising forgiveness and toleration rather than violent retribution. The gods themselves are also portrayed as more forgiving. While individual gods are not all-powerful, as a combined force they are.